sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Devan4590/The End of Homeworld Part 2: Differences and birds.
Statistics Casualties: None. Demons alive: *Ingrid *Alexander *Oliver and Chaz *Lycanna *Cain Continue Orangey Ruby: The end of the world is coming the end of the world is coming the end of the world is coming! Rubellite: Ruby if you don't shut up I'll shut you up. Orangey Ruby: The sky has turned red, fireballs are flying around all over the place, and so are demonic bats, END OF TEH WORLD! Rubellite: THAT'S IT! Rubellite pounces onto Orangey Ruby with her scythe. Orangey Ruby: Wait! Don't kill me! Rubellite: I gave you a chance, now you suffer! Orangey Ruby(Sobbing): NO NO NOHOHOHO! Orangey Ruby barfs up lava. Rubellite: Darling that is disgusting, now I will kill you now! A bird in the sky that is similar to a crow is flying over, and its eye glows. Orangey Ruby: Turn around! Rubellite: Not falling for that one. Orangey Ruby: NO really! Turn around! Rubellite: Darling, how dumb do you think I am? The crow-like bird slings sharp feathers at Rubellite. Orangey Ruby: Dumb enough to ignore a warning when someone is trying to help you not get impaled by sharp feathers! Rubellite turns around and moves out of the way. Color Change Sapphire comes. Color Change Sapphire: I came to find you as soon as possible! Orangey Ruby: I'll handle this one! Orangey Ruby throws a Bola at the bird, making it fall into a pit of lava. Rubellite: Now can I get back to killing you? A whole flock of those birds comes. Orangey Ruby: Yeah...this is going to be a problem. The bird flock swirls like a tornado and from that tornado comes Cain. Cain: Looks like my first target is these...weirdos. Rubellite: Weirdo? I'll show you a werido darling! Rubellite charges with her Scythe but Cain blocks with his sword. Cain: Lady you'll have to try better than that! Orangey Ruby fights off the flock while Rubellite clashes with Cain. ---- Green Diamond: Painite, what's that? There are demon scouts attacking. Painite: We have to get out of here. Cyan Diamond: I can take care of them! Painite: NO YOU CAN'T! Cyan Diamond: Yes I can! Painite briefly takes away Cyan Diamond's sentience. Painite: All of you us getting out of here! Painite shrinks Cyan Diamond and grabs him and the Diamonds escape. Geode, Emerald, and Obsidian arrive on the scene. Obsidian: Looks like a job for us. Emerald: I haven't seen anything like this before. Geode: Well, one final match team! Place your bets! Geode, Emerald, and Obsidian stand ready. ---- Ice: Prasiolite I need to find Rubellite, and see if she's ok. Prasiolite: Well it looks like we both have to find someone special! Lycanna appears. Lycanna: Oh them. The ones you love the most. Prasiolite: STOP TALKING! Prasiolite lunges but Lycanna teleports out of the way. Prasiolite: What? Lycanna: Tsk Tsk, it's rude to interrupt someone when they are talking. Ice: Get out of here! Ice creates a giant spike and attempts to stab Lycanna, but Lycanna dodges each one of her attacks. Lycanna: You just like waving that thing around don't you? Lycanna grabs onto the spike. Lycanna: Well I do too. Lycanna slams Ice into Prasiolite and they fuse accidentially. Lycanna: What?... It can't be... Fusion: Can't wait to see you die. The Fusion summons Katars. Lycanna: This must be the art of fusion. The Fusion attempts to punch, but Lycanna blocks the fist. Lycanna: I know that one. Fusion: But do you know this? The Fusion makes Lycanna's hand cold. Lycanna: What are you-? Lycanna draws back her hand. Lycanna: You are a worthy foe, but not strong enough! Lycanna kicks the fusion in the gut and then slams it into the ground. Lycanna: Can't wait to kill you. Jade comes around. Jade: What the? Lycanna kicks the fusion making Ice and Prasiolite unfuse. Lycanna: This will be easier. Jade: Pras! Lycanna pulls out a knife from her shoe, but Jade plays a melody to create a shield around Prasiolite and Ice, trapping the knife. Lycanna: What the...what? Jade: GET AWAY FROM HER! Jade uses a soundwave to slash at Lycanna. Lycanna: Clearly you want some too! Jade plays a painful sound that only Demons can hear, causing Lycanna to fall down. Lycanna: Impossible! Lycanna teleports away. Prasiolite: Ugh...Jade? Jade: Are you ok? Prasiolite: Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm just so glad you're ok! Ice: You have your reunion, now I need to find Rubellite! Category:Blog posts